My Name is Haruno Sakura
by mzz hyuuga sakura
Summary: Sakura is a brash and outgoing woman. She has just been fired from her job and dumped by her boyfriend. It's her worse Christmas Eve ever but all that might just change.
1. Chapter 1

Hellooooo everybody! this is my first fic. I hope you enjoy it! And as for now, I'm not going to announcewho the couples are going to be. You'll just have to read and wait. Mwuahahah.

**Disclaimer:**

Oh yesss! I own naruto! Wooohooo! **wakes up from a great dream** awww, that was only a dream? Sadly I don't own naruto…

* * *

**My Name is Haruno Sakura.**

"YOU'RE FIRED!"

Sakura walked out of the building fuming. Her boss had no right to fire her. It wasn't her fault that some ugly guy was trying to get himself a date. She was merely doing self defense.

_Hell yeah! He deserved that punch in the face! _Sakura silently agreed with her inner self.

Sakura walked through the beautiful streets of Konoha, ( a/n: konoha will be a big city instead of a village. Sort of like New York City. ) It was Christmas Eve and everyone was preparing for a festive day.Many peoplewas busy shopping for last minute presents. A big Christmas tree with many ornaments and lights stand majestically in the middle of the city. It was snowing which added to the magical holiday. Sakura wrapped her scarf tightly around her neck before walking again. But someone familiar caught her eyes. As she looked more closely, she gasped. It was her boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke.

_What is Sasuke-kun doing out here…_

"Sasu…"

That's when Sakura noticed he wasn't alone. Sasuke-kun was walking next to a companion and that companion of his just happens to be a girl. As Sakura watched, she gasped. HER boyfriend was walking into a motel with that girl!

_That baka! I'm going to get him! He's gonna get a piece of my mind! Yaaaaah! I'm going to rip his brains apart! Hell yeah! _Inner Sakura screamed while doing a wild tribal dance.

Sakura was already halfway there when she decided to walk back. Nihihihihi! I'll just wait until he comes out and break up with him in front of everyone.

She sat down on a bench for a full 30 minutes before Sasuke come out. Sasuke saw Sakura huddled on a bench. He strolled towards her as if nothing has happened.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Sakura forgot all about her earlier plan.

"Please Sasuke-kun! Don't leave me for that women. I've had a crush on you since I was a little girl! I helped you through your hard times! Do you really want to throw all that away! I…. I love you Sasuke-kun! Please don't break up with me!" Sakura cried out.

She then hugged Sasuke for a brief moment before she was shoved to the ground. Sasuke had a look of disgust on his face.

"Your annoying. I can't stand you. What makes you think I belong to you? I don't think of you as my girlfriend. So get away from me. This relationship you said we have? It's **OVER**. Go find something better to do than dream of me every night." Sasuke hissed out before walking away.

Many people were whispering and pointing at the twoof them.

Sakura, realizing she has made a fool of herself in front of everyone that witnessed the argument, ran through the streets and into a building. She immediately ran into the bathrooms, but unbeknownst to her, it was the _men's_ bathroom.

* * *

_Kami-sama, please get me outta this blind date!_

A man quickly walked out of the main lobby and walked down the hallway.

"DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE HERE! COME BACKKK! WE'RE STILL ON A DATE!" a woman screamed out.

_Ughh, I hate these blind dates… and remind me to kill Naruto for suggesting to eat at MY restaurant. That woman is damn annoying. She's going to ruin my business if she keeps screaming like a llama_.

As he walked down the hallway, he heard some wailing coming from the bathrooms. As he reached out for the doorknob, the door opened and he was face to face with a tear stricken Sakura.

As Sakura looked up, she saw a man and she quickly closed the door again shutting the man outside.

* * *

Author's notes: So do any of you know who this man _may _be? 

Oh, and I'm really sorry for making Sasuke sound like a total witch. I don't hate Sasuke or anything, it's just that I needed him to do this to make the story happen. So all those Sasuke fans out there, please don't murder me. --


	2. Chapter 2

I'm updating! haha.My mind is brainstorming and forming another story that i would soon write. So don't blame me if this story isn't all that good. Anyways, here's the 2nd chapter! )

Disclaimer: must I really repeat this? Oh all right, I DO NOT own naruto. So don't sue me. jeezz.. as if a 14 year old is going to own naruto.

* * *

Sakura wept, screamed, threw a tantrum, messed up her beautiful pink hair, wiped out half of the paper towel supply, and you name it. About ten minutes later, her tear ducts were _officially _dry. she was a wreck. her hair was all messed up. her eyes were red from crying.Knowing that she can't stay in the refuge of the bathroom forever, shesullenly opened the door and trudged into the main lobby room. Her eyes were cast down on the floor. still walking, she bumped into a tall, well-framed man. Sakura looked up and the first thing she noticed was that it was the man she shut out of the bathroom. But being the brash woman she was, Sakura started yelling.

"What the hell! Why are you just standing there! Do you not realize that your big butt is blocking the walkway!" Sakura was about to continue her assault until someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me miss? You are talking to the manager of this restaurant. Please show some respect." A maid informed Sakura.

Sakura was shocked and just stood there gaping at the man with eyes the size of flying saucers. Finally Sakura's voice came back to her and she instantly started apologizing.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you or bump into you! I'm sorry…" Sakura gushed out.

Sakura bowed her head quickly but her pink, unruly hair which resulted from her tantrum in the bathroom, got caught on his suit buttons. Sakura noticed this and panicked. She tried to untangle her hair but her hands weren't coordinating. The man slapped her hands away from his Armani suit. He motioned for a maid and whispered one word to her. The maid's eyes bugged out but did as she was told. Seconds later, the main handed something her him. The man took it and in an instant, cut off Sakura's hair. Sakura noticed her hair fall to the marble floor and let out a piercing scream.

* * *

author's note: well, that turned out to be pretty short. oh, by the way, you'll find out who the _mystery/manager_ man is in the next chapter. still any idea who it may be? eheheh.

it's not sasuke. i can assure you that. he's going to have a much better role in the story i'm planning right now. but for now, he's going to be the mean, dodo brained,** ex- boyfriend. **

want to know what my next story is based on? well... i'll tell you some other time. if anyone requests to know.

READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there! Thank you all for reading this fic. I appreciate all the reviews.

disclaimer: nope, sorry, i don't own naruto.

* * *

Sakura went on a fury rampage from that point on. Many people cowered in fear of getting hurt. The man stood there with a smirk on his face. _She's very…interesting…_

Sakura frantically ran out of the restaurant, not wanting to make herself appear more foolish. The cold yet refreshing air calmed her down a bit. _This is my worst Christmas ever!_ Sakura thought glumly. She took in another gulp of air and slowly trekked home.

* * *

Rays of sunshine shone through Sakura's apartment. They reached her eyes and she groaned. She didn't want to get up but remembered she had a shopping date with Hinata and Ino. Begrudgingly, Sakura got up and took a shower to wash away the sleepiness. Looking through her closet, Sakura picked out a pair of jeans, a white sweater, and some white sneakers. She walked back to the bathroom to comb out her wet hair and noticed a portion of it cut off. That's when yesterday's events flooded back to her. Knowing she can't go out looking like her hair was caught in a mowing machine, Sakura decided to go to the salon before meeting up with Hinata and Ino. Getting out her pink coat and a scarf, Sakura walked out into the chilly, morning air to the salon. 

As Sakura walked down the streets, she was deep in thought.

_I haven't cut my hair since I was little…I always kept my hair long because Sasuke-kun liked girls with long hair…is cutting my hair now the right thing to do…?_

Inner Sakura was kicked into mode.

_Hell yeah it's the right thing to do! It's time to start anew! To be free and start a new life! It's time to let go of the past…Now go cut our hair!_

Sakura arrived at the salon and slowly stepped inside. A hair stylist went up to Sakura and led her to an empty chair. About an hour later, the haircut was done. Sakura's long hair was cut about 3 inches below her shoulder. She now has side-swept bags which fitted her face perfectly. Sakura thanked and paid the hair stylist. As she walked out of the door, she realized something.

_I feel so free now…The hair was my way of pleasing Sasuke-kun and showing him my love. But now that it's gone, I'm finally free...But that's what hurts the most…Letting go is too difficult. I loved Sasuke-kun so much…How could he do this to me?_

Suddenly feeling less cheerful, Sakura checked her watch. Seeing she has one hour to kill before meeting her best friends, Sakura did the one thing that made her feel better when she's depressed.

Sakura entered irchiraku, a place where you eat ramen, ramen, and… EVEN MORE RAMEN! She sat down at a table and ordered miso ramen. As Sakura was ordering, two men walked into the restaurant. They sat down on a table near Sakura.

"I'm ready to order!" a loud blond yelled out.

"Shut it Naruto. Stop being so loud or I'm not coming here with you next time." Naruto's companion stated.

"But…But…I want my ramen!" Naruto wailed.

"Okay! Order your dumb ramen and then shut it."

"Ramen's **NOT** dumb! Anyways, I want a chicken, miso, shrimp, pork, and everything on the menu please!" Naruto shouted.

The man accompanying naruto on the other hand was glancing around the restaurant. His gaze fell on a woman with pink hair.

_Hmm… She looks familiar…Oh wait, isn't she the girl whose hair I cut? Heh…pathetic. But I mist admit she has spirit and temper. Maybe I can put her to some good use…_

He got up and walked towards Sakura. Sakura was too busy eating to notice a man approach her. He sat down on the chair opposite of Sakura.

Looking up, Sakura noticed the man and was about to speak but the man beat her to it.

"Be quiet and listen." The man coldly told her.

Sakura, curious at what this man could possibly say to her, stuffed another spoonful of ramen into her mouth and listened to what he had to say.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji, manager of the Destiny Cuisine. I want you to be my girlfriend."

Upon hearing this, Sakura spit her chewed-up ramen into Neji's face.

"NOO!"

"You may want to reconsider your answer. In return for being my girlfriend, I will hire you as a chef in my restaurant. You will get a lot of benefits including recognition from many food critics, famous people, and citizens. My restaurant is one of the most famous." Neji inquired her on the deal.

With that said, Neji got up, cleaned his face with a napkin, and walked away after giving Sakura a card. Lots of thoughts swarmed into Sakura's mind.

_Should I take this offer? I'll get a job and I won't be poor or jobless…but he's the one that cut my hair! I can't just let him get away with this…although he is really cute…No! do it for the job. I need this job, and how bad can it be? I just have to be his pretend-girlfriend…_

With her mind made up, Sakura paid her check and went to meet up with her best friends in a more cheerful mood

* * *

Author's note: This story sucks.../ i haven't really planned on what to do in future chapters so if you guys have any suggestions, feel free to tell me in the reviews. and i'm terribly sorry if neji sounds a little ooc. but mind you, they're around 20 years old now. they HAVE changed. but sorry if this chapter is lousy and not really good. 

enjoy the chapter! read and review please. : )


End file.
